The B/A Love Chronicles - Chapter 1-4
by writinggoddess
Summary: Based after "I Will Remember You".


[This is based after "I Will Remember You"] 

Chapter 1: 

Frowning, Willow walks towards the bathroom door, "Buffy, you okay in there?" 

< ------- > 

"Buffy!?" 

As Willow was about the open the bathroom door Buffy comes out smacking the door into Willow's face and sending her sprawling to the floor, unconscious. 

"Damn! Willow! Come on! I've spend the last 2 hours in the bathroom throwing whatever I had for dinner six months ago up, I can't handle you too! WILLOW!" 

When Buffy received no answer after a few minutes she gave up. She put Willow on the bed and laid on her bed. Then, oh so sadly, she wept. 

------------- 

"Buffy, what's going on? Willow is worried sick about you. I'm beginning to agree with her. You've been sicker than anything. So, again, what's going on?" Giles asked worried, his brow creased. 

Turning, Buffy met the faces of four terrified friends. 

"Guys, I promise you, nothing is the matter. I've been a little sick. I'm due. I might be the slayer but that doesn't make me immune, remember?" 

Standing up Giles replied, "Really? Well, you've been like this for about two weeks now. Two weeks straight through though." 

"Giles, two weeks! Two weeks is nothing. It's a bug!" 

"Sure it is Buffy. Come on. Give me a little more credit, alright?" 

Sighing, Buffy says on her way out the door, "Whatever, I have to go patrol." 

On her way out, she heard them yell, "Be careful!" 

She just rolled her eyes. 

*** 

Chapter 2: 

"Well, what do I have doc?" Buffy asked, pulling her shirt down. 

"You don't HAVE anything Buffy." 

"Huh?" 

"It's not a disease. It's a common case of being pregnant. 

Behind the doctor something thumped. 

Turning swiftly, the doctor saw Buffy sprawled out on the floor, who had obviously fainted with the shock. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

"Buffy? Are you alright?" 

"What happened?" 

"You just fainted. I think the news was a little too much for you to handle all at once." 

Confused, Buffy replied, "The news? What -- OH MY GOD! I can't be pregnant. It's not possible! The MUST me some mistake!" 

"Buffy, I'm afraid there's no mistake. Please, try and calm down. We won't let you leave till you are. Also, give me the phone number of someone we can reach to pick you up. You're not going home alone in this condition." 

Buffy opened her mouth to give out Willow's number until she remembered Willow has some kind of literature course then so she clamped her lips together before spilling out Giles's number. 

"Thank you. I'll be back. You rest now," the doctor said as she closed the door, never seeing the stream of tears flowing down Buffy's pale cheeks. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

'What am I going to do? She said there's no mistake but there just HAS to be! I can't be pregnant! I just can't! Giles would kill me! Whose could it be? I mean I haven't had sex since --- Oh my god.' 

Just then the door opened and Giles entered. As he called Buffy's name she fainted once again into the deepest corners of darkness of oblivion. 

*** 

Chapter 3: 

"So what did the doctor say?" 

Flinching, Buffy turned around striking out, "Willow, I've spend the last three hours avoiding the gang and so we go home and you pester me? Some friend you are!" 

"Buffy! Come on, I'm your best friend. What's going on. Giles said you fainted at 2 times in the doctor's office. Buffy, face it, the only time your unconscious is when someone hits you, not because you faint! What did the doctor say?" Willow asked impatiently. 

Fed up, Buffy yelled, "She told me that I'm pregnant! Happy?" 

Willow's jaw dropped low with extreme shock as Buffy's words penetrated her body and mind. 

"Your pre-- Your pre--- I can't even say it! How?" 

"What do you mean how? Come on Willow! A man's sperm ---" 

Flushing red with embarrassment, Willow said, "I know how! Whose baby?" 

Gulping, Buffy sat down. Tears began to puddle in her eyes. Slowly, one teardrop at a time, a steady steam began and continued for hours. The question of how or who or when went unanswered. Buffy crawled into bed with Willow and they wept together. 

Willow wept for the loss of her only love; Oz. He had left her officially now. He had had asked for his stuff without a goodbye. Maybe Oz thought WAS his goodbye or maybe he didn't think. Either way, he left a heartbroken Willow behind, fragile and hanging on by a strand. She cried huge tears for her friend. She felt Buffy's pain like it was her own. She could see the incredible struggle going on inside her best friend. The struggle to continue after earth shattering moments and being successful, to a point. Never does anything stay the same though. Never could Buffy have counted on it being great forever when still deep down, she felt the driving strake of her heart. Then the pain came back as memories drifted through her mind. A name floating through the air. The smell of something so familiar yet so distant. Buffy struggled to find inner peace with no success thus far. They both wept for the child within her. They wept for the unseen future. A future that was already harsh and demanding but with a child, oh-so-non-existent. A slayer pregnant. The thought itself was mind-boggling without delving deeper into the situation as it was. 

Could a slayer survive nine months of patrolling and carrying a child? Would the child survive? If so, would he or she be healthy? Would Buffy survive? Would she miscarry? Could Buffy survive that? If she didn't slay and patrol, could the world survive a slayer's pregnancy? All very good questions and all with no answers. 

*** 

Chapter 4: 

Willow & Buffy are walking to psyc class. 

Turning to Buffy, Willow asked, "Have you thought about who the father could be?" 

Sighing, tears sprang to Buffy's eyes. 

Stopping, Buffy turned to Willow, "The only person I think of that the babies' father is..." 

Buffy stopped, swallowing and praying for strength. 

Frowning, Willow asked, "Who?" 

"Parker," Buffy said with disgust soaking her tone of voice. 

Willow's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She licked her lips. Then Willow, of all people, just fainted to the ground. Buffy burst into tears, her emotions everywhere and not in any place she wanted them to be. 

---------------------------- 

"Willow, you okay?" 

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe. I mean, it fits and all but. GOD! PARKER of all people! How revolting!" 

"Imagine my distaste Willow, my child when a man's child that I despise. It's not all honey and roses for me either, especially since I'm the one that going to have to tell him. THAT makes me what to puke! Which... ahhhhh..." 

"Buffy?" Willow asked, frowning with worry. 

"Gotta go. I'm going to be sick!" 


End file.
